Elijah
Elijah T, labeled The One Man Wolf Pack, is a contestant on Just Another Reality Show (JARS) Season 1. Cooling Off, Heating Up Elijah is introduced into the competition briefly with just his name. Later he appears saying, "I got this is the bag". Elijah seemed very passive and nonchalant throughout the entire episode. Getting no votes against him or for being taken to the finals. Although he was coined captain of team Cunning Koalas after Caleb, even though they carried the cooler together, got their after Elijah did. During the Easter Egg challenge Elijah was one of the slowest just barely ahead of Jarred. Elijah did help search for the eggs but ultimately lost the challenge. During the voting precess Elijah is the only person on the Koalas whose vote isn't seen, but it can be inferred that he voted for Andrew. Elijah was declared safe third, dodging the bottom three. Ball to Ball Elijah is the first person seen at the beginning of the episode saying how he afraid that he won't be able to complete a mental challenge, wondering who he needed to keep on his team in order to complete them other than himself. He is then placed as the second person to receive and throw balls. During the dodgeball challenge Elijah proved himself a worthy opponent lasting much longer than most people on his team, getting out either third to last or second to last. In the vote he voted for Andrew saying that he needed athletes on the team and Andrew was not an athlete. Elijah was declared safe first. Let Invulnerability Ring During this episode Elijah lays low, only being seen and heard when he is needed. During the relay race, Elijah completes the speed leg, tieing it up with the Badgers. Elijah is the only person on the Cunning Koalas to remember what Kyle said to do after they had completed the Smarts leg. Through out the rest of the episode Elijah is not seen much. Battle of the Sexes Elijah is once again in the shadows during this episode. He is placed on the boys team with Clay, Caleb, Jarred and Pranav. He helps his team towards the win in the ball bowling and later goes up against Michaela in the sparring challenge. He ends up winning the sparring match and is declared safe after his team wins due to a technicality. Riddle it Out During this episode Elijah is still in the background, albeit helping his team in the riddle challenge. Elijah is the first one to jump up and race for the decoding cards that are down by the brooke, to which he takes almost all of them. This is helpful and a huge advantage over the Badgers. Other than that Elijah can be seen here and there throughout the episode. At one point he helps the Cunning Koalas decode some states and when the teams temporarily "merge" he helps then too. During the ring tossing riddle Elijah is suprised that he actually has to do this, why, no one knows. Blinded by Trust During this episode Elijah comes out from behind the shadows as he is a big asset to his team. During the Twist Card reveal Clay swaps teams causing Elijah, to his suprise, to be swapped to the Honey Badgers. During the challenge Elijah was the eyes for both Caleb and Claudia. He led his new founded team to victory, barely ahead of the Koalas. Elijah later goes on to say how awesome he is by saying different and strange variations of the word awesome; possom, blossom, etc. The Cook Off Ultimatum During this episode Elijah remains hidden as per usual and isn't even shocked when the news is revealed about Julia, Jeremy and Claudia. Elijah does seem happy when Julia is switched onto his team however. During the challenge Elijah let's Julia cook and stands away. He quotes Patrick Star from Spongebob Squarepants, randomly, by saying, "No Patrick, mayonnaise is not an instrument." After the challenge, not much is seen from Elijah but Elijah's name pops up in bothe Jeremy's confessional and Michaela's (referring to Julia's plan) confessional. Elijah seems completely unaware of the possible blind side that could befall him. During the elimination station Elijah votes for Jeremy. This episode marks the first time EVER that Elijah has been in the bottom three to which he was declared safe. Unlike the Military Elijah starts off saying that he's the world's greatest "as R.Kelly once so grandly said". Elijah was picked by the Koalas as an unanimous vote to sit out for the tug-of-war. Elijah however does compete in the 1-Foot challenge where he ends up a part of triple-elimination from the challenge due to hopping, to which he is highly displeased about. Elijah competes in the bridge challenge asking Julia to sit out because she was really pushing herself. However, Julia did have to compete due to Jeremy's injury. Elijah is the third to drop but Julia gave the team a point. In the running challenge Elijah was in the final three and dropped leaving only the girls to complete the challenge. Elijah did not compete in the plank challenge. After the Koalas won Elijah agreed to vote with the majority for Jeremy but upon thinking it was a double elimination offered himself up to be eliminated, for not being an asset to the team. However Elijah was called safe first during the vote reading. 2 Heads Are Better Than 1 Elijah is talked about between Clay, Julia and Michaela at the beginning of the episode. Julia wants to vote for Caleb but Clay has other plans, targetting Elijah. Elijah is later put onto a team with his plotter, Clay. Elijah and Clay grab the first clue before the 'choice challenge' and are told by Kyle tthat they cannot split up, which could be a debatable cause of win. Elijah helps direct Clay during the 'Choice Challenge'. Elijah and Clay ultimately come in firtst place, while Elijah says he is "done". 2012-Bit In the beginning Elijah is being talked to, along with Clay, by Kyle about a twist that would further 1 of them into the final three. Elijah immediately goes for it, but is stopped when Clay questions the suspicious deal. It is then revealed that there would be a 90% chance of that 1 person getting in to which Elijah still takes. Elijah is not seen all episode until after the challenge is over. Elijah is the damsel in distress, Princess Elijah, who is seen wearing a dress at the end of World 8 of the Forest of Doom. Elijah later says, "I hate all of you," clearly not fond of wearing dresses. Elijah is in more peril when it is revealed that he had landed in that 10% of not getting into the final 3 because only 1 out of the three people got wet. During the elimination station Elijah got two votes, tied with Caleb, however because Elijah wore the dress he got 1 vote deducted from his total causing Caleb to get eliminated from the competition. Beaten & Bested During this episode Elijah is seen at the beginning along with Julia and Clay as Clay talks about his strengths and weaknesses. Elijah performed first in the challenge to which he spelled 'ANDREW'. He had ample time to spare to which he tried to spell 'JARRED' but only got the first three letters before the time ran out. Elijah was declared safe and moved on to the final 2 along with Julia after Clay failed to spell any names. It should be noted tht Elijah was and is the only Junior to compete in the competition. Battle of the Best During this episode Elijah starts the episode off by saying that he thinks he has a chance at winning and that he feels good. Elijah starts to get a little cocky about his chances, making Julia scoff at him. During the challenge Elijah clearly did not know what word the letters spelt, and grabbed incorrect letters. When Elijah begins the second part of the course Julia stops him slowing him down. In the sprint off, Elijah was milliseconds away from Julia when she spelt the word "WINNER" and won the season. Elijah looks down for the rest of the episode, upset that he lost. Trivia *Elijah was a member on Team Cunning Koalas and later Team Honey Badgers. *Elijah is considered the best player of the season having tied amounts of wins with Clay, exceeding everyone else in S1, with the total being 6. **Elijah holds a JARS record for most amount of team wins in a row, with a total of 4. *Elijah is 1 of three people who received no votes for ‘eliminated first or final two’ during the first immediate elimination; the others being Sophie and Pranav. **He is the only person of the three to make it to the merge. *Elijah was switched to Team Honey Badgers in episode 6. **Elijah is 1 of 3 people to swap teams. **Because of the team swap Elijah and Clay have never been on the same team for more than an episode. *Elijah is shown to have a potty mouth as he swears a number of times throughout the season. The majority of these words are usually directed towards Kyle. *Elijah is labled ‘the One Man Wolf Pack’ through out JARS and as of episode 12. This is also on the shirt that he wears. *Elijah is the only person Clay has targetted that has surpassed him. *Elijah is known as ‘the Cruiser’, by Kyle, on the JARS Wiki and in episode 8. This may refer to Elijah’s very covert playing skills until the merge, being a serious threat to no one. **Because of the above, Elijah has only been in a bottom 2 once, which was a tie between him and Caleb. *Elijah was 1 of 6 people in a tied vote, with Caleb, however his in particular was not decided by the other contestants but by a twist Kyle had added in the challenge prior; the others being Pranav/Julia and Jeremy/Claudia. **Elijah is the only contestant in S1 to be deducted a vote based on something they did before hand. *Elijah is ranked at 2nd place in S1.